


Three words

by Cantkeepmyeyesoff (Orban)



Series: Of Gold and Silver [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar, Avvar Culture and Customs, Avvar Inquisitor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orban/pseuds/Cantkeepmyeyesoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criosdan decided to have a bath in a lake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three words

**Author's Note:**

> A warm "thank you" to the Ladies who corrected my text and gave me advice.  
> This fic is the first I wrote, I'm not a writer for sure but I wanted to share this. :D

The Arbor Wilds.

The air was hot that night, the humidity of the jungle only adding to the oppressive atmosphere that was beginning to affect them all.

Criosdan was tired and fed up, her clothes clinging to her as she wiped beads of sweat from her brow. Deciding to go and cool down at the waterfall she’d spotted earlier, she grabbed some clothes, ignoring the men sitting round the camp fire drinking. Once the paint and clay was rinsed from her body, she’d be completely naked. 

She wasn’t ashamed of nudity, far from it – but Avvar women would only reveal something so intimate when celebrating the goddess Rilla.

She finally arrived at a grassy clearing, the view opening up before her. Moonlight danced over the lake, its rays playing against the jagged slopes of the cliff. Mossy rocks stood as guardians around the edge, remnants of a time lost to the ancients. In the vicinity of the bank, luxuriant vegetation completed to make the place look so heavenly. Everything was quiet, crickets and the occasional frog the only noises that accompanied her as she undressed, sliding with relief into the water.

That task done, she felt more refreshed than she had for weeks. Languidly, she floated on the surface as she drifted towards the waterfall, letting her mind and body absorb the peace and tranquillity from the beauty of her surroundings. The Anchor glowing under the water reminded her how much her life had changed – the only link to her past now her people, the Avvars. 

_And him._

How she had been surprised to discover a tribesman at the Conclave as her clan chieftain assured the Augur and she were the only ones. In addition he was a Thane and not the least, his name was famed as a great warlord, leading his warriors to victory. His raids against red Templars were known through all the Frostbacks. She also heard of his perfect self control and she couldn’t define his emotions from the first moment she saw him. She was intimidated and this feeling was not something she was used to. She observed him countless times not knowing what to think because he was always impassive.

 _Mysterious and alluring._

The last few months were more interesting as they began to train at the same time of day, which was one of his decisions. But the Inquisitor, as the Lowlanders called her, needed intensive martial training. As a military advisor could also guide her, he was officially chosen by the council members. She was so thankful to Hakkon for gradually instilling in them the idea to have him instruct her.

_He’s like a wild beast when fighting, Josephine would say a caged lion, she called him ‘lion’ before… like his tattoo._

During their trainings, she could freely examine him, admiring his muscular body, how much he was flexible and agile. His reputation was proven, there was no doubt, the fever of fighting made his eyes sparkle: he loved to fight – just like her. A foolish hope was born and rose in her heart: he had no wife, and neither was he engaged, the only reason why she didn’t wish to get closer to him.

_But now…_

A flash of alarm shot through her as she suddenly saw a figure looming in the dark. Criosdan wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, blinking as she struggled to identify who had intruded on her sanctuary. She didn’t move, remaining watchful, all her senses heightened and ready to defend herself if necessary. The silhouette stirred, leaving her in no doubt it was a man, the tall figure moving with the athletic grace of a warrior.

Just then, moonlight flooded the hidden cove, Criosdan breathed sharply when she realised who had come to find her. The Thane himself was now standing at the water's edge, his arms crossed as he watched her. He was the last person she’d expected to see. She returned his gaze, somehow hiding how flustered she felt.

Criosdan admitted grudgingly to herself just how much she was attracted to Cullen. His catlike grace, his fighting prowess, his charisma, his beauty...all screaming danger to her. She loved to see him in combat, and to train with him was a great privilege. She loved to hear him talk and to catch a glimpse of his smile, his deep laugh always vibrating through the very core of her being. 

_Is he attracted to me?_

And there was her problem, leaving her unsure of where she stood. She had caught him looking at her on many occasions, but his attention was soon diverted, caught up in his duties as a clan leader. As the days go by, they often met at the tavern, him, drinking and laughing with his Avvarian people while she stood alone most of the time. She came to hear the bard singing that night, enjoying a peaceful moment. That same night, he spent it with her, both sitting near the fireside, without speaking and listening to joyful songs. She remembered he had quickly left his seat after entering the tavern to come to her and asked for her company.

Certain actions are more eloquent than words and he had acted in this way for the past few months. As a Thane and an influential advisor, he demanded and got a messenger to warn of the impending arrival of the Inquisitor. Leaving no one to care for her other than him, he accompanied her to the stable and while guiding her mount, he asked about the trip. She noticed he was more protective at the war room while they were consulting, the way he flashed a glance at her when she passed close. He also leaned to her whilst speaking even though there was no noise, obviously seeking to be closer to her. And the slow curve of his lips as he smiled, the lips she’d dreamt of kissing when he looked at her – she could even imagine seeing the heat of desire burning in his eyes… 

_No… stop it, Criosdan!_

Her head was telling her to stay lucid, there would be no place for love but her instincts made her feel it could be true, she knew he was seduced. This idea filled her with emotion, her heart was like the flight of a falcon, free and lightweight through the clouds; still higher in the kingdom of the Lady.

To have him at her side as a personal consultant was a rewarding experience but as a lover… A soft warmth rose in all her being as her cheeks slightly blushed. She smiled at the faint voluptuous ideas that nurtured her imagination.

Her thoughts racing, she looked at him in shock as he pulled off his clothes, offering her the view of his perfect anatomy. Cullen’s golden hair, his flaming eyes, that scar on his lip... Criosdan was burning to touch it… even kiss it, her treacherous mind betraying her even as she belatedly recalled she stood before him naked.

\-------------

Cullen was unable to take his eyes off her. He had come to the waterfall to wash off his war paint and to relax. To have arrived, finding the warrior who had dominated his every waking thought now lazily floating in the water, had left wiped out all traces of his exhaustion. 

Her breasts were made for his hands to tease, Cullen’s tongue sliding across his lips, aching to press them along her neck slowly, until he captured her mouth with his. His eyes followed the graceful lines of her toned body and shapely long legs that continued for eternity, lingering over her slender waist and the flare of her hips. Her pearly hair, barely hiding the sensual curve of her lower back, drew shapes on her wet skin, white strands imitating her tattoos. Her delicate features, the most handsome he ever saw, were frozen in surprise.

_Each part of her was… oh Mountain-Father, she was lusciously tempting._

She captivated him at first sight, with her self-assurance as she proudly stood in front of the Lowlanders during the Conclave. He had seen a veil of pain darkening her face when the augur of her clan died revealing a fragility in her. How she was powerful closing that rift in the Temple of Sacred Ashes with the mark on her hand. And when she looked at him for the first time, he drowned in her eyes.

His duties should be a priority, the sky was torn and red Templars sowed chaos. Thus far, the situation didn’t allow him to court her as Avvars usually do. But there, under the eye of the Lady of the Skies, he would perform the bathing ritual of love for her, to give her an undeniable sign of his deep attraction, expressing his feelings and hoping she would let him lead them for the following events. This opportunity was too good to pass up. It might be too early, but he had to try.

\-------------

He moved towards her, so close now she could feel the heat of his body as he reached out, his hands on her waist with the lightest of touches.

With just one touch, Criosdan knew she had to have this man in her bed, and in her life, forever.

He never took his gaze off her, his amber eyes never leaving hers. He took one of her hands and placed it on his chest, telling her silently he wanted her to wash him. A smile illuminated her face: he had begun the Avvarian ceremony of the bath. They were about to bathe each other in the lake. It was such an idyllic place, ideal for this ritual, he couldn’t choose a better scene.

Never had she expected him to do such an important act, a sign she could be sure, this rule was well-known, commonly practised by all the Avvars. He had rushed ahead, he was confident. Her fears were shattered, at that moment there was only him and her.

As soon as she touched him, he shuddered, breathing deeply. Wordlessly, they cleaned one another, the desire rising in her with each gentle caress of callused palms over her soft skin.

His fingers didn’t stop there, trailing over her body even though there wasn’t a trace of paint left. Cullen pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and groaning when he felt her nails graze the small of his back. He enjoyed the feel of having her against him. He was breathless from the sensation of her touch, his muscles tensing as her fingers ghosted over each one.

She shivered as she felt the warmth of his hands on her, melting into his embrace. Their two bodies entwined together, ablaze with mutual desire they had both denied for too long.

Gold and silver blended together, their eyes a reflection of their souls as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Criosdan felt the shock of electricity fire through her veins, her heart soaring in exhilaration at such exquisite pleasure. She almost cried when he stopped, only for the embers at her very core to ignite as Cullen’s whispered three words of pure seduction, heated kisses lining a path from her neck back to her mouth.

"I want you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
